


One Heart, One Being, One Life

by SupernaturalLover1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover1994/pseuds/SupernaturalLover1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are just doing what they have always done. They are fighting the things that most people don't even know exist. They have spent their whole lives side by side. Its not until they are nearly torn apart forever that they realise just how much they need each other, how they can't bare the thought of ever being apart. They may be two people, but they are one life, their hearts beat as one, their souls are a pair. It is through heart ache that they realise just how much they truly love each other and how very different their relationship really is from what they had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first ever attempt at writing my own fanfiction. I love reading everyone else's work and I thought I would give writing my own a go. I hope you like it. Feel free to comment below and tell me what you think! :)

The Winchesters were having what most people would refer to as a mind-blowing, heart hammering, terrifying day, but to them, it was just another day at the “office”. However, unlike the way they would normally find a case, Sam had not stumbled upon this one during a late night at the library. They had received a panicked phone call from Ellen. What made things worse was the fact that both brothers knew that it had to be something major to put the freaks into Ellen. Not wanting to leave a damsel in distress Dean had instantly jumped on the case.

With all of their things packed and in the trunk of the impala they were on their way. 

It didn’t take them long to get to Madison, Wisconsin and for a change both of the boys were thankful for that. Neither one had spoken during the brief journey, they just sat in utter silence staring out of the front window. Both too stressed and uneasy by the tone of fear set in Ellen’s voice. 

“Thank God you boys are here”, they could hear some of the stress leave her voice, yet an edge still remained. They would probably not see her fully relax until whatever the case she had found was done and dusted. 

Normally they would have exchanged brief hugs and probably talked the situation out over a beer, but this was not a normal situation. Three men were already dead and it had only been twenty four hours. All of them had been found hung up by their ankles in a nearby barn. At first it had sounded like a case that wasn’t for them, it had sounded like it was just a crazy, human, killer on the loose. 

“I don’t see the weird here, Ellen. What got you so freaked?” Dean asked with a confused look. Sam couldn’t help but feel warmth spread through him when he noticed the puzzled, scrunched up expression set on his brother’s face. 

Shaking off the strange sensation, Sam pressed for more information, keen to hear more. “Hanging upside down by their ankles wouldn’t have killed them, so what did?” Not giving her a chance to answer he continued, “Were there any strange marks or sigils?”

It wasn’t witch craft or some sort of ritual, that’s for sure. Ellen had confirmed that Sam was right, hanging upside down had not been what had killed the men, however it had assisted in their deaths. All three men had been bitten on their necks and had been hung upside down as a way to “aid the blood flow”. The blood was then collected in a steal trough below them. 

“Vampire!” Dean and Sam both exclaimed

“Not just one vampire, multiple. When I went back after the police had left, five guys came back with a women, obviously wanting to collect the blood and bottle it for later.” Explained Ellen. “It was clear they weren’t happy. I would bet on it that those pour bastards aren’t gonna be the last of their victims” 

Not wanting to sound stupid, but needing to know, Dean, after a moment’s hesitation, asked a question that was niggling on his brain, “hold on a second, wouldn’t hanging the men upside down and bleeding them result in dead man’s blood? You know, a poison to vampires.”

“They have to be dead before the blood’s removed to result in dead man’s blood Dean, hence the name” Sam couldn’t help but role his eyes once he had finished explaining. But a smirk still crept onto his face when he saw the sulky look that had taken over Dean’s.

So they knew what they were up against and they knew why Ellen had called them. No way could a single hunter take down a coven of vampires alone.

. . . . . . . . . .

After interviewing the girl who found the men and checking out the police reports, they decided to head out to take a look at the barn and surrounding areas. All three of them armed with machetes, ready to behead anything that moved. 

“Sam, you go around the back, me and Ellen will check out the front”

After a brief nod at Dean, Sam was off around the back of the barn. 

Nothing looked suspicious, there was no blood, nothing that looked like there could have been an altercation. If Sam didn’t know any better, he would have thought that nothing out of the ordinary had happened there. But he did know better and the lack of evidence made his guard shoot up even higher. 

He continued on around to the back of the barn, making sure to keep at a slight angle so if he needed to he could take out anyone who tried to attack from behind. 

He hadn’t prepared for an overhead assault though.

Before he had a chance to react, he felt a white hot pain envelop his head and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean Winchester are fighting for each other. they always thought it was for the greater good, for innocent people. but they both know in their hearts that each other come first. If one of them is in danger then nothing else matters. Sam and Dean would both die for each other.

When Sam came to, he half expected to find himself hung upside down somewhere, slowly but surely bleeding to death. He also thought that maybe Ellen and Dean would sadly be with him, struggling to stay alive alongside him. Neither thought was true. Rather than panic overwhelming him, he instead felt an odd sense of relief, relief that Dean was not here, relief that, as far as he was aware, Dean was unharmed somewhere, relief that Dean would save him. 

He couldn’t scream out for help, he couldn’t make any noise. His mouth had been gagged and his hands and feet bound. He could however look around and take in his surroundings. He was definitely not in the barn. He could possibly be under the barn though. There was only dim light in the room and so he couldn’t see much, but he could see up through small gaps in the wooden ceiling above him. He was in the barn. He could see bits of hay poking down and the odd smell of old manure was enveloping his nose. He needed to tell Dean where he was, but how? 

He was in the middle of formulating some sort of plan in his mind when there was a noise in the darkness. He hadn’t realised he was holding his breath until he started to feel the sensation of being light headed. As soon as he started to breathe again he was practically panting through his nose. The noise was slowly creeping forward as if whatever it were sizing him up. Finally the light caught the shape in the dark. It was a women. She was beautiful in so many ways and yet all of it was masked in a dark essence. Sam knew instantly that she was a vampire. He had hoped that it had been Dean or Ellen walking slowly so as not to be heard by the predators around them. He should have known better though, being a Winchester, they rarely have good luck. 

The women stalked over to where sam was slumped on the cold hard ground. Her eyes suddenly opening wider. A look of pure hunger etched onto her face. Within a moment she was crouched by his side, her tongue pressed greedily to his forehead. He hadn’t realised until now that there was blood trickling down his scalp. The realisation suddenly brought back the pain of being knocked out. He could feel a dull yet constant throb behind his eyes. 

The women, finished with her starter, was preparing Sam for dinner. This was not a meal that he was happy to be a part of. She swept the ends of his thick brown hair out of her way. Bringing her mouth to his ear, she whispered, “you hunters make meal times oh so eventful” and with that her teeth sunk deep into Sam’s neck. He tried to shove her off with his head, but her hands held him firm. 

How long could he last when she was drinking as if he was the first bit of water in a desert? 

He needed Dean and he needed Dean now.  
. . . . . . . . . . 

“Where the fuck is Sam?” Dean was both angry and concerned but at that moment he wasn’t sure which emotion was stronger. 

Both he and Ellen had gone around to the back of the barn to look, but there was no sign of Sam anywhere. There was also no sign of any vampires. Dean knew that something was wrong. He could feel it right in his core. Sam wouldn’t just leave. He knew that something had happened to him. Something bad.

When Dean called out for Sam, Ellen had tried to shush him, she was still very much on edge but he couldn’t think of anything apart from finding his brother. He couldn’t carry on without Sam, he couldn’t think straight until he knew he was safe. 

“Sam!” 

He would have carried on calling but Ellen nudged him in the side with the handle of her machete. 

“Dean, we’ve got company”

He turned around to see what she was on about and in front of them stood three male vampires. All with a blood thirsty look in their eyes. 

Dean reached up and pulled his collar down, revealing his neck, “you want it…come and get it” 

One of them couldn’t resist the invitation and almost as soon as Dean’s jugular was on show he lunged forward, fangs out ready to strike. 

With one swift motion, the vampires head tumbled to the floor. A cocky smile creeping onto Dean’s face. 

Anger flared up in the remaining vampires eyes. Their fangs sliding out of their gums like a knife through butter. 

“You’ll pay for that hunter!” The larger of the two vampires shrieked. 

He jumped at Dean knocking him to the ground. Ellen was about to come to his aid with her raised machete when the other vampire grabbed her arm and dug his fangs into her wrist. The machete crashing to the ground by her feet. She quickly swung around and planted her hard fist into his right cheek. His grip on her releasing instantly. Shock filling his face. In that brief moment she was able to grab her machete off of the ground, swing it high and bring it down directly onto the neck of the vampire still grappling with Dean. Its head swiftly detaching from its shoulders. 

The now recovered vampire that remained lunged at Ellen, grabbing her around the neck and it loomed in for another taste of her sweet blood. Dean was now on his feet and he managed to get behind Ellen and bring down a killing blow onto the remaining vampires exposed neck.

“Fuck!” exclaimed Ellen, holding onto her blood soaked wrist. “Always with the biting.”

Dean, being ever the gentleman, swiftly tore off of part of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Ellen’s bleeding wrist, stifling the urgent flow of blood. 

“Thanks, would have been a real bummer if I went and bled to death” 

The corners of his mouth twitched up slightly, but only for a brief moment. Concern and anguish still filling his face. They needed to find Sam.

Dean was never one for religion, but when it came to Sam he would pray to every God he knew the name of just to bring him back safely to his side. 

They had no leads as to where Sam was. Nothing to follow. When it was too late Dean realised that instead of killing all of the vampires they should have been questioning one. Ellen did say she saw six, so three of them were still out there. Hopefully Sam was to.  
. . . . . . . . . .

Sam could feel the blood draining from his veins. He was beginning to feel light headed and fought with every ounce of his energy to not lose consciousness. He needed to get the blood sucker off of his neck and now. He tried again to pull away. To knock her head away. All his attempts futile. Where was Dean when he needed him? 

He had been discreetly working at the bindings on his wrists for some time with no luck. Finally he was beginning to feel results. His wrists were moving more easily against each other. He couldn’t believe it, but he thought the bindings were loosening. They were, he could feel his hands slowly but surely easing out of the fastening. He had to keep his face pained, give no sign to show his impending escape. He didn’t know where his machete was but maybe he could use whatever they had tied his hands together with to strangle the life out of her, if vampires even have a life to strangle. 

With the diminishing strength he had, Sam managed to free his wrists and with a quick action he had a thick cord wrapped around the vampire’s throat. He wasn’t sure what to do other than pull as hard as he could. His neck still oozing blood, how long did he have left before he would lose consciousness?

Grabbing both ends of the cord tightly in one hand he managed to use the other to free his mouth. 

“Dea…” He tried to call for his brother but his voice was too hoarse and dry to get his full name out. All he could do was hope that Dean was above and had heard his weak cry for help.

“Sam!” He had.

Sam could hear dean running above. He knew where the noise had come from, but he didn’t know how to get down to where his brother was slowly losing his battle. 

The vampire in Sam’s arms twisting and thrashing, trying to escape. It looked as though she was trying to breathe even though her lungs no longer needed air. 

Sam didn’t know how much longer he could carry on. Everything was going blurry and he was struggling to keep his head up. 

He had lost so much blood.


	3. Chapter Three

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was laced with increasing panic. “Come on Sammy!”

Dean was crouched down cradling Sam in his arms. As far as he and Ellen were aware, all of the vampires were now dead, but for all they knew, Sam was to. 

When he had found him Sam was lying unconscious next to a semi dead female vampire who Dean swiftly beheaded before rushing to his brothers side. Ellen had remained back to fight off the remaining vampires advances. 

He had to get Sam out of there and back to the impala, back to the medical box in the trunk. For this bite a ripped strip off of his shirt just wouldn’t suffice. 

Between himself and Ellen they managed to get Sam back to the surface and out into the cool crisp air. 

Ellen was kneeling on the floor with Sam’s head in her lap, “He’s lost a lot of blood Dean, I think it’s a hospital job” 

“I’ve got to stop the bleeding or he won’t make it to the hospital!” Dean didn’t mean to raise his voice at Ellen, but he was just so frightened, he couldn’t lose Sam, not now, not ever. 

“Ok well you bandage him up in the back while I drive, we have to get moving now!”

The impala was Dean’s baby and in normal circumstances he would feel uncomfortable about even letting Sam drive, let alone Ellen. But this wasn’t normal circumstances. This was a matter of life and death. A matter of Sam’s life.  
. . . . . . . . . . 

Dean had to admit it, Ellen was a damn good driver. Before he had even managed to pack the bandages away they had made it to the hospital. 

Sam hadn’t regained consciousness for the whole journey but Dean knew that he was still with them as he regularly checked his brother’s pulse, it was faint, but his heart was still beating. Dean knew with his whole being that if Sam’s heart was to stop then his would to. There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t keep living without Sam. Sam was his heart, his soul, his everything. 

Ellen rushed into the hospital to get help and Dean took this brief moment to shed a tear and beg Sam once again to wake up.

“Come on Sammy, wake up, please! There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you! Remember Sam, we come as a pair”

Sam’s eyes twitched briefly and at that Dean’s breath caught in his throat. He was still with him, he was still fighting. Dean had a rejuvenated sense of hope. Sam was strong, he was a fighter, he wouldn’t leave Dean, he couldn’t.  
. . . . . . . . . . 

Sam was hooked up to a couple of machines in the hospital, he wasn’t in intensive care, but he still required monitoring. Like Ellen had said, he had lost a lot of blood. 

Once Sam had been wheeled into the hospital he was taken straight down to emergency and given a blood transfusion. Dean had offered his blood but they said that they didn’t have time to run the required tests and so would be using donor blood instead. Dean had felt like arguing the matter but thought better of it as all that mattered was that Sam would be ok. He felt a strange longing for his blood to be pumping through Sam’s veins, it just seemed natural to him, they were connected in so many ways that this seemed like the only logical thing to do.

Sam hadn’t woken up yet and even though Dean knew he was going to be okay, he still couldn’t help but worry. His baby brother looked so pale. He hadn’t looked this white since he was seven and had caught some sort of virus from school. Dean had spent the whole week taking care of Sam, making him soup, fetching cold flannels for his head during a hot flush and hot water bottles for when he was cold. He had spent his life watching out for Sam. 

Dean was caught up in the memory when Sam coughed lightly, his throat too dry to make any real noise. Dean instantly shot up and poured Sam a tall glass of cold water.

“Here you go Sammy” he said as he helped Sam to sit up, “take slow sips, ok”.

Sam couldn’t help it, he gulped the water down. Now he knew how that vampire had felt, he was insanely thirsty, he couldn’t think of anything until he had finished the whole glass and been poured another.

For some reason Sam felt shy, awkward even. “Thanks…I…I’m Sorry, Dean, I know I messed up.”

Dean’s face was confused and then the confusion morphed into a look of shock.

“What! Sammy no, you didn’t mess up, it could have happened to any one of us, you just happened to be the unlucky one.” He couldn’t understand why Sam felt this way. He so wanted to make him feel better but he didn’t know how as he didn’t know where this reaction had come from. He leaned forward and ruffled Sam’s hair the way he used to when they were younger and he was the taller of the two brothers. 

This seemed to reassure Sam, even if only a little bit, it was still something.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the small TV mounted on the wall at the end of Sam’s bed. Daytime TV was never any good but they just liked each other’s company. Dean had his arm rested alongside Sam’s, the sides of their hands touching but nothing more. Sam’s skin was tingling at every point of contact with Deans, he wondered if his brothers was doing the same.

Luckily Sam didn’t need to stay in overnight. The transfusion went well and they had put some butterfly stiches onto the gash on Sam’s head. Dean had been advised to pay close attention to Sam as he may have a slight concussion and if his symptoms were to get worse then he was under strict orders to bring Sam back immediately. Dean knew exactly what to look for. Unaware to the hospital, both Sam and Dean knew a fair bit about medical issues like concussions and blood loss, it went hand in hand with their line of work. 

As soon as Sam had signed the discharge papers they were out the door. Both Winchesters hated hospitals. They tried to avoid them like the plague. 

Even though Sam had been discharged and was up and about by himself, Dean still stayed close by and was constantly checking on Sam to make sure he was feeling alright. At first Sam had found it annoying how over protective Dean was being, but then after a while he actually started to enjoy being mothered. He felt a rush of love and affection all throughout his body. He had been feeling a lot of those lately and he couldn’t quite put his finger on why.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vampire hunt is over and Sam and Dean are back at the motel. Both of them feeling odd things towards each other but not understanding why.

It wasn’t until the impala had swung around into the parking lot of their motel that Sam realised just how exhausted he was. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep his eyes open. It had been quite a day. Losing so much blood, even with it being replaced, really takes it out of a person. His batteries were running on virtually empty. The soft leather seats of the impala cushioning every part of him perfectly. He could have quite easily fallen to sleep right there in the passenger seat. 

Dean could see just how tired his brother was and he couldn’t resist reaching over and tenderly brushing a strand of Sam’s hair out of his eyes. A relaxed sigh escaping Sam’s lips. They had always been close, but Dean never knew if his feelings were merely brotherly love or if they had an edge of something else. The thought of this sent an uncomfortable shudder through his body. They were brother’s nothing more. 

Regaining his composure, Dean slipped out of the car and around to the other side. The way that Sam looked, he had a feeling that he would require some assistance to get out of the car and into their room. He was right. Sam had managed to reach over and open his door, but other than that it didn’t look like his body was willing to cooperate. 

Dean reached down to help his brother out of the car, but Sam, being the independent man he was, brushed Dean’s extended arms away. 

“I cn do it m’self, De”, the words coming out slurred but he didn’t care. He wanted to show Dean that he was ok and that he didn’t need to be babied.

Sam managed to swing his legs out of the foot well and onto the pavement. His whole body looking weak and slightly pathetic. Considering how large a man Sam was, it took a lot to make him seem this small and feeble. After a few moments of struggling, Sam relented and let Dean slip his arm under his and haul him to his feet. All the way to the motel door Sam stayed propped up by his brother. His feet barely lifting off of the ground as they moved. 

With a single, skilled hand, Dean managed to grab the keys out of his inside jacket pocket, unlock the door and push it open, revealing the large, yet dimly lit room in which they were currently staying. It didn’t take him long to get Sam over to the nearest bed and plop him down onto the warm, welcoming mattress. Dean didn’t mind that it was actually his bed that Sam was curling himself up on. All he cared about in that moment was Sam and how he needed his rest. 

Flicking the bathroom light on, he strode over to the sink on the far wall and took in his appearance. It wasn’t just Sam who looked tired. He hadn’t realised it until now, but he too was extremely tired. He had spent all his time worrying about Sam and making sure that he was ok that he hadn’t given a seconds thought as to how he was feeling. After quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth, he turned the light off and returned to the bedroom. Sam was now sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of everything around him. Dean would have loved a long, hot shower, but he knew he just didn’t have the energy for that at the moment and instead he began to undress for bed. Slipping out of his jeans and his shirt, he stood in the centre of the room in just his boxers. The rest of his clothing strewn casually around the room. Should he undress Sam for bed? He thought to himself, or was that crossing a line? 

Not wanting his brother to be uncomfortable he went about removing Sam’s shoes and socks. Placing them neatly at the foot of the bed. Now that his feet were bare would it really be that strange if Dean were to remove his brother’s jeans to? He thought not and slowly but surely managed to unbutton his brother’s jeans and slide them down his muscled thighs and calves, all while Sam remained in a peaceful slumber. Not wanting Sam to be cold, he found the spare quilt in the cupboard and rested it over his brother, making sure to tuck it in around his shoulders. Pleased with his work, Dean took one final loving glance at his brothers sleeping face and then got under the covers of the other bed. Sleep quickly overtaking him.  
. . . . . . . . . . 

Sam was always the one to wake up first and that morning it was no different. Blinking as the light from the window caught his eyes, they really should have closed the curtains last night, a sense of brief confusion washed over him. Why was he in Dean’s bed, or on Dean’s bed rather? He glanced over at his bed and saw Dean still sleeping soundlessly, one arm strewn carelessly over the covers. He couldn’t remember even getting out of the car, let alone getting undressed and going to bed. Dean must have helped. A pang of irritation at being babied sprang up inside of him, but it was quickly squashed down by the feeling of love and affection. Dean cared so much about him and he knew it, he knew it because it’s the same way that he felt about Dean. 

Swinging his legs off of the bed and stretching out his sore muscles he slowly stood up. A sense of dizziness momentarily overtaking him. Regaining his balance he placed a hand to his head, feeling the butterfly stiches still in place. He had forgotten about his head. It no longer throbbed but the gash still stung when touched. He longed for a shower and decided that now was the best time while Dean was still sleeping. Careful not to make any noise he made his way over to the bathroom and turned on the light. Within minutes the hot, refreshing water was streaming over his tight muscles. It felt so good against his skin. 

Sam could have stayed in the shower for hours but he had heard the sound of movement coming from the room next door. Dean must have woken up. Quickly getting out and drying himself off, he threw on a pair of nearly clean jeans and a fresh t-shirt. His hair still damp, curls clinging to his forehead. He had hoped to be ready and out getting breakfast before Dean was awake. He wanted to bring him bacon and egg back to the motel as a way of thanking him for being such a good brother last night. Even though it wouldn’t be a surprise he guessed he could still go and collect breakfast now that he was ready. 

“You better not have used up all the hot water” Dean was sat on the edge of his bed, his fingers running through his close cropped hair. 

Sam couldn’t help but stop short in his tracks. Dean was only wearing his boxers and he looked beautiful. Sam quickly looked away, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, he hoped Dean hadn’t noticed his moment of madness. Dean’s eyebrows coming together slightly in confusion. But then his face returning to normal as if nothing had happened. 

“No, no, of course not” Sam stammered as he reached for his coat and put it on, “I’m gonna go get breakfast, be back soon” and with that he was gone.

Dean was left sat on the bed looking at the now closed door. Had he missed something? 

Not wanting to waste any time he headed into the bathroom and started up the shower. Luckily there was still some hot water left. The heat would really do his body good. A sense of confusion was still in his mind. He wondered what had made Sam act so odd that morning. He would have to ask him when he got back.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangely Dean wants to take a break from hunting and go on vacation. Sam doesn't object and the brothers go about planning the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, if you have carried on reading to this point then thanks, you are all amazing. I'm really enjoying writing this story. Feel free to comment if you have any thoughts or opinions about the story so far :)

“So what was with that face you pulled this morning?” Dean asked, taking a break from his breakfast and looking his brother directly in the eyes.

Sam looked as though he was under a spotlight in an interrogation room. His entire body rigid and a look of utter panic on his face.

“W-what look? There was no look. I, I’m fine, everything’s fine” Dean could tell something was up as Sam was rambling, but not wanting to press the matter further, he dropped the subject. 

“Ah ok, whatever…bitch” 

All tension and stress was gone from Sam with that one word. A relieved grin spreading across his face.

“Jerk”

With those two words still ringing in the air the brothers went back to eating their breakfasts in blissful peace. Sam quietly hoping that Dean would forget about his weirdness and Dean secretly accessing Sam for clues as to what was the matter. 

After what seemed like forever Sam broke the silence.

“So now that the vampires are all sorted and Ellen has gone back to the Road House, don’t you think it’s time we find a new case?”

Dean wasn’t surprised that Sam was already talking about finding a new case, but he also thought that they weren’t ready yet. It had only been yesterday that Sam had been rushed to the hospital bleeding to death. The memory of the events sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. He wasn’t ready to put Sam in any more danger. He knew that Sam was alright, it was him who needed time to recover.  
“I was thinking that maybe we could take a break for a bit. When was the last time either of us went to the beach?”

Sam looked puzzled, “When have we ever been to a beach Dean” it wasn’t a question. Neither Winchester had ever actually seen the ocean before. Annoyingly all of their cases had been inland and were often in small miserable towns where is rained, a lot. 

“Exactly Sammy! Even we deserve a holiday every so often.” 

Sam couldn’t argue with that. They constantly moved from place to place fighting things that most people don’t even know exist. They rarely got credit for their work and then as soon as they had killed whatever the monster was, they simply packed up and moved onto the next case. Barely time to breath between battles. A break would do them good. No one could say they hadn’t earned it.

“Boca Grande!” Dean exclaimed, a look of glee on his face. He was clearly pleased with his idea.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “I’m surprised you haven’t suggested Key West. Seems like more your kind of place.”

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. This is our time to relax, get away from the busyness that is our lives. Kick back with a cold one on the beach. Boca Grande is out the way, it’s got everything we need and as far as I can see, no weird shit so far. It’s perfect.”

Sam was surprised by the level of research that Dean had done. It was just a holiday after all, but it seemed that Dean was taking this more seriously than he would have a case. He had already taken a look at what bars were in the area, places they could stay and what sort of food they could get while they were there. He was gearing himself up for a much needed break. Without Sam noticing Dean had pulled out a pair of bright blue sunglasses from somewhere. Putting them on he smirked at Sam and raised his eyebrows. If it had been anyone else, Sam would have said that they were flirting but this was Dean, this was his brother. 

“Where did those even come from Dean?” Sam had never seen the glasses before so clearly they weren’t Deans, but if they were, he hadn’t had them long. 

“I found them at the gas station down the street.” How long had he been planning on proposing a vacation?

It didn’t take them long to pack up their things and get it all into the trunk of the impala. After all, they didn’t have many things to pack. They had only been in Madison, Wisconsin a couple of days and so most of their things had remained in the car. Dean had worked out that it would take them roughly twenty hours to get to Boca Grande and so they would take a break for the night half way through the journey. Sam had offered to drive half of the way so they could continue straight through, but Dean didn’t fancy sleeping in the impala.  
. . . . . . . . . . 

They had only been on the road a matter of minutes when Dean pulled into a gas station. Sam didn’t know why though as glancing down at the petrol gage it was registering as full.  
As if he sensed what Sam was thinking, Dean shrugged his shoulders and with one word explained everything, “snacks.” 

Of course. If Dean wanted to do things properly and make this a real road trip then they would require snacks. Sam much preferred healthier options to the usual junk that Dean brought but he doubted very much that Dean would get anything that wouldn’t increase their chances of heart disease in later life. But much to Sam’s surprise, when Dean returned he didn’t have a bag full of fat and sugar. Instead he had a bag with a decent balance to it. He had thought about Sam while selecting the snacks. There were apples and grapes and wholegrain cereal bars and amazingly only one bag of chips. 

“Wow” Sam couldn’t hide the shock in his voice.

“They were out of pie” was all Dean had to say on the matter, but Sam could tell by his face that he wasn’t too bothered about the lack of pie. 

A warm glow spread throughout Sam’s body. It wasn’t the first time that he felt showered with love and affection for Dean. As a way of repaying his brother for the healthy snacks, Sam selected a tape for the journey, he personally wasn’t a fan but he knew that Dean was. Led Zeppelin’s “Ramble On” started to flow through the car. Dean briefly closed his eyes and let the sweet music wash over him, it really was one of his favourite songs. 

The brothers continued on their journey enjoying each other’s company and not having to worry about an impending hunt. For the first time in a long time they could just relax and watch the road drift by.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have decided to take a break for a few days. On their way to their destination they stop off for the night in a hotel. The champagne's flowing and the brothers finally give into their emotions.

“Wow” Sam’s mouth hung open in shock. “You sure they weren’t kidding when they said that this was the last available room?”

Dean shuffled slightly on the spot and looked down at his feet. He knew the lady at the reception desk hadn’t been kidding but he had also neglected to inform Sam about it not being the only hotel in the area. Dean didn’t know why but he had gotten a strange longing in the pit of his stomach when the lady had mentioned the words “honeymoon suit”. Sure they could have carried on down the road to the next place and probably got a room like the ones that they were used to, but Dean had excitedly signed for the room before it had even occurred to him that it might have been weird for two brothers to share the honeymoon suit. 

“I don’t mind sleeping on the floor” Dean secretly did mind. He had been driving for almost ten hours and his back was aching from sitting too long. He would have loved nothing more than to jump straight under the covers of the inviting king size bed and snuggle down for a good night’s sleep. 

It wasn’t just Dean that didn’t really like the idea of sleeping on the floor. Sam may not have been driving but he had also been stuck in the car for most of the day and every now and then when he moved he received a sharp twinge at the base of his spine. Both men silently eyed up the bed. It wouldn’t have been the first time they’d shared a bed. They used to all the time when they were children and were on the road with their dad, and it was a king size after all.

“It is a big bed Dean, I guess we could always just share” Sam made sure not to make eye contact with Dean when he made the suggestion, “It wouldn’t be the first time.”  
Dean smiled slightly at the fond memories he had of waking up next to Sam. He used to slowly peak through his eyelashes at his brother propped up on the pillows, still under the covers, reading whichever book he currently found fascinating. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe loving your brother as more than just a brother was really such a bad thing. He couldn’t help the way he was feeling and so why would it be so wrong. 

“Er…ye sure” trying to sound as casual and relaxed as he could considering inside his heart was doing backflips. 

If Dean had been able to see into the core of Sam then he probably wouldn’t have bothered to hide his joy at the entire situation. Sam felt like a child on Christmas Eve, full of excitement and wonder. He wasn’t stupid though, all of his emotions were tainted with an edge of disgust. He shouldn’t have been feeling the way he did. Dean was his flesh and blood and yet every time he was close to him his heart beat like a racehorse just out of the starting gate. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They weren’t expecting anyone. Exchanging questioning glances they both reached for their guns and tucked them into the back of their trousers. They could never be too careful in their line of work.

“Mr and Mr Winchester” a short, far too chirpy, man said “I’m here to deliver your strawberries and champagne. Compliments of the hotel, of course.”

Mr and Mr Winchester? Did the hotel think that they were married? It hadn’t dawned on Dean that when they were checking in he had booked the honeymoon suit and at no point had it come up that they were in fact brothers and not newlyweds. 

A look of fear and embarrassment shot onto Sam’s face. His cheeks instantly flushing a deep pink.

“W-we’re not”

Before he could finish speaking Dean jumped in, a large grin on his face.

“I think what my, er, husband, is trying to say is thanks. That’s really very generous of you” 

Putting his hand onto the small of the man’s back, he led him over to a table just inside the room. The man, looking slightly confused by Sam’s reaction, placed the strawberries and champagne onto the small wooden table. After Dean had grudgingly parted with a five dollar bill, the man was gone, closing the door behind him. 

Turning to face Sam, a half-eaten strawberry held firmly in his fingers. His only response to Sam’s bewildered expression was to shrug.

“They were free” he stated as if that was enough of an explanation as to why they had suddenly become Mr and Mr. 

Sam had to admit, he did sort of like the sound of it. Dean did to and not only because the new status came with perks of free food and alcohol. Of course neither brother revealed their true thoughts to the other. They simple went about enjoying the strawberries and the champagne. 

Half a bottle in and Sam was beginning to feel the effects of the drink. Unlike his brother, Sam had never been a big drinker. As he went to stand he wobbled slightly on his feet and ended up wearing the remainder of his glass. Sam hadn’t been hurt and yet Dean instinctively got to his feet to help. As he reached out for Sam, their eyes met, but rather than looking away, they lingered on each other’s faces. They both knew each other’s faces well, perfectly even and yet in that moment it was as if they were seeing each other for the first time. The curve of Sam’s lips, the various flecks of green’s in Dean’s eyes. Within seconds their lips were pressed together. They were experiencing each other in a way they had never done before. It was so intense, so deep. It was as if they were trying to become one being, one essence, one life. Trying to merge their very souls. 

The kiss was becoming gentler as time went on. The passion still burning and yet it wasn’t the main focus anymore. They were testing the waters. Seeing how the other one felt. Dean had his hand entwined in his brother’s thick, dark hair. A small moan escaped his lips every so often. He had spent so long trying to resist. Telling himself that it was nothing more than brotherly love, and yet here they were. Sam wasn’t pulling away, he was just as into the moment as Dean was. Their mouths only parting when they felt the need to come up for air. Sam slowly moved backwards but never broke his face away from Dean’s. He was feeling for the bed and when his legs bumped up against it he sunk down onto it. Using both hand’s he gently tugged at Dean’s shirt, urging him to join him on the bed.

Dean wanted Sam, he wanted him more than water in a drought, more than oxygen in his lungs, more than life itself. Yet he knew in that moment that he couldn’t have him, not then anyway. Unlike Sam, Dean still felt sober. He knew what he was doing and he couldn’t be so sure that Sam did. He would have hated more than anything to wake up next to Sam and have him hating him. If Sam regretted their time together then that would destroy Dean. He had to put an end to it, just for that night. Somehow he managed to find the strength to pull his face away. Holding Sam at arm’s length, a look of longing on his brother’s face, he nearly crumpled under the pressure of his own desire, but he had to stay strong.

“No, Sammy, not right now”, he couldn’t look his brother in the eyes, if he did he felt that he would break right then and there from the hurt he saw staring back at him.

“But”, Sam just didn’t understand, he could tell that it wasn’t only him who had been enjoying the moment, “You wanted it to, didn’t you?”

“I did, I mean, I do Sammy. Of course I do damn it.” He let his arms drop away from his brother and instead he wrapped them around himself, in that moment he felt the need to hold himself together or risk exploding. The longing to be with Sam was so strong in that moment. After being so close and now he had to try and stay away, try to resist his own eagers. 

“Then why? Why stop Dean?”

“You’ve had a lot to drink Sammy. I won’t do this until you’re sober, until I can be sure that you want this to. I couldn’t live with it if” his voice trailed off as a tear escaped the corner of his eye.

“If what Dean?”

“If you regretted it.”

With those words still heavy in the air, Dean rose from the bed and stalked out of the room without a second glance at Sam.

Sam felt like a child all over again. He wanted Dean so badly and yet he couldn’t have him. He just didn’t understand. Why had Dean said he wanted him and then just left like that? He had left Sam sat all alone in their room, not knowing where his brother had gone or if he was coming back. It had occurred to him that maybe he should have gone after Dean, run down the street if he had to, but then Dean wasn’t the type to just up and leave. Sam knew that dean wanted to be alone and he was going to respect that, no matter how much it hurt.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dean had been gone for what seemed like hours. Sam had sat on the bed watching the hands of the clock tick round for a while, his phone resting on the table next to it. He couldn’t just sit there forever. For all he knew Dean would be out all night. Instead he got up and poured himself another glass of the champagne. Once that was finished he poured himself another and another. It didn’t quite take the edge off in the same way that whiskey would have but at least it helped to numb the pain that was still incredibly strong in his chest. Once the bottle was empty, Sam stumbled his way to the bathroom and switched on the shower. After throwing his clothes onto the floor in a pile he stepped under the warm, refreshing water. It didn’t really sober him up but it did relax him. All of his muscles felt as if they were melting away. He slumped against the wall of the shower, his head hitting the wall with a gentle thump. He was suddenly tired, it wasn’t just a physical tiredness that overcame him, but also an emotional one. It had been so long since he had felt such intense emotions towards another person, he wasn’t used to it. He felt himself slowly sinking down the wall and onto the floor of the cubicle, he didn’t make any effort to stop himself though. Instead he welcomed it.  
. . . . . . . . . . 

Dean hadn’t really known where he was going. He just needed some air. He couldn’t take the impala as even though he felt sober he knew that the cops wouldn’t agree and he didn’t fancy risking a night in the cells. Instead he had just started walking. It wasn’t until he stumbled across a bar that he decided to stop. Heading inside he took a stool along the bar. It wasn’t busy and so he managed to get the attention of the barmaid fairly quickly. She was tall, shapely and had thick, golden hair, normally Dean would have instantly turned on the charm and worked her out of her pants, but this time he simply wanted a drink. 

“Whiskey, neat”, Dean didn’t even look at her when he placed his drink order. Instead he sat twirling a beer mat in his fingers. 

Placing the drink down in front of him, the barmaid lent forward revealing her ample cleavage, obviously trying to grab his attention.

“You wanna know something?” before he had time to answer she continued, “I’ve been told that I’m a real great listener”.

Dean didn’t fancy talking, he much preferred the idea of just sitting there wallowing in self-pity, but he entertained her anyway. Instead of explaining the situation and disgusting her with his incestuous thoughts, he decided to ask her about herself instead. She sure did love to talk about herself. Dean wasn’t really listening to everything that she said, he just nodded along and occasionally made a noise of recognition. 

It wasn’t long before they were out the back of the bar making out. He didn’t even realise what was going on when she had come around to the other side of the bar and taken his hand. He just went through the motions of doing what he normally did. He had allowed her to lead him out and he had also been kissing her back. He didn’t feel any of the longing or passion that he had felt when he had been kissing Sam earlier, instead he felt pure lust. Making out was like a primal instinct. He didn’t have to feel any real connection to enjoy the activity or for his body to react to it anyway. In his head he had begun to picture Sam and to relive the memories from earlier that evening.

“Oh Sam” Dean moaned between kisses before he could stop himself. 

As quick as it had started, it was over. The barmaid, who he still didn’t know the name of, had pulled away from him. 

“Sam!” a look of disgust on her face, “Are you like gay or something?” 

Dean had never thought of this before. Then again he had never made out with a man before, well before that night. He had always gone after women. The only man who he had ever had feelings for had been Sam, but then again Sam was the only person of either gender who he had had feelings for. He wasn’t gay, he felt all of the natural urges when he looked at a women, he just didn’t feel the emotional connection to them like he did when he was with Sam. He suddenly regretted everything he had done since leaving the hotel   
room.

“I gotta go.”

Without saying anything further or even answering her question Dean was gone. At first he was just walking back to the hotel, but then he found himself jogging and then running. He wanted so badly to get back to Sam. He still wasn’t going to do anything until Sam was sober but he had to be near him. Maybe he could still hold him while they slept, he didn’t think that would be taking things too far. 

It didn’t take him long to make it back to the hotel, not when he had been running. Stopping just outside the door it occurred to him that Sam might already have been sleeping. He hoped that he wasn’t but he still tried to be quiet when opening the door so as not to disturb him if he was. Sam wasn’t in the bed or anywhere else in the room for that matter. Dean could see the light shining from under the bottom of the bathroom door. Relief spread through him, Sam was safe and he was awake. Rather than going into the bathroom, no matter how much he wanted to, he settled himself into one of the chairs near the table. He had decided to wait for Sam to finish in the bathroom and then he would apologise for leaving and explain that if Sam still felt the same in the morning then they could try it again but for now they should just go to bed. Strangely Dean didn’t hear any noise apart from the running water. Sam had been in there for a while after Dean had gotten back, but who knows how long he had been in there before that. Dean, not knowing whether he should check on his brother or not, got up and made his way over to the closed bathroom door.

“Sam?” he said while knocking.

There was no reply, so Dean tried again and still he heard no response. Worry was starting to rise from the pit of his stomach. He had to know that his brother was ok. He reached down and tried the door handle, it was unlocked and so the door easily swung open. A mass of brown hair was pressed against the glass of the shower door. Panic overwhelmed Dean. All he could think was that Sam was in trouble, he must have collapsed in the shower or slipped. Making no attempt to turn the water off, Dean pulled the shower door open flooding the bathroom and causing sam to fall out of the shower and onto the cold, hard floor. 

“Ow, what the hell Dean!” Sam rubbed his head and blinked away the sleep in his eyes.

Dean didn’t even hear what his brother had said, he was so overcome by relief and love at the fact that Sam wasn’t dead that he threw both of his arms around his brother’s wet, naked body. Sam didn’t understand what had happened. One minute he was taking and shower and then the next minute he was lying on the floor.

“I thought you were dead Sam!” he tightened his grip around his brother, “you didn’t answer when I knocked and then, I saw your head against the glass. I thought you were dead.”

Sam suddenly realised what must have happened, he had fallen asleep in the shower. He remembered feeling tired and resting on the bottom but he hadn’t expected to fall asleep.

“I’m sorry Dean, I must have fallen asleep.”

A small chuckle left Dean, only his brother could manage to fall asleep in the shower. 

Eventually Dean let go of Sam and left him to dry himself off. He wondered back into the bedroom and started getting himself ready for bed. Dean had a feeling that one of those days Sam was going to end up giving him a stress induced heart attack. He worried about his brother so much and even more when he wasn’t near him. 

Dean was now wearing only his boxers and had made himself comfortable in the bed. The softness of the mattress was heaven on his sore and aching back. He had just closed his eyes when he felt the bed dip next to him. Sam had slipped himself under the covers next to Dean, a slight gap between them. It didn’t take them long to close the gap though. They were both lying on their sides, Dean’s arm swung protectively over Sam and his face buried into his brother’s slightly damp hair. Neither of them had ever felt so relaxed. Within minutes they had drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep, their bodies still pressed closely together in a loving embrace.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally know how they feel about each other and they couldn't be happier.

For the first time in what Dean could only imagine as being forever, he was the first to wake up. His arm was still resting around Sam, holding him protectively against his chest. During the night Sam must have rolled over to face him as now his brothers face was nestled against Dean’s hard, toned chest. He couldn’t have asked for a better start to his day. Carefully, so that he didn’t disturb Sam, he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his brother’s head. He would have loved to just stay there cradling his brother close to him, but he wasn’t sure how Sam would react when he woke up. Now that he was sober he might not have felt the same way as he had the previous night.

He finally decided that his best option would be to go and get them some breakfast. He could leave a note so that sam wouldn’t worry. Dean didn’t even realise that he could be so gentle and quiet, he had thought for sure that just getting off the bed would have resulted in Sam immediately waking up. The drink must have really knocked him out. He quickly threw on some jeans, a t-shirt and his boots and grabbed the notepad off the side. His hand writing wasn’t the best but he knew for sure that Sam would be able to read it. He contemplated, for longer than he would care to admit, about leaving a kiss. After deciding against it, he folded it in half and wrote “SAM” in big letters on the front and then left it on the pillow next to his brother’s messy mop of hair. He wouldn’t be out too long. But he thought it would be best if Sam didn’t wake up in his arms, just in case.  
. . . . . . . . . .

Dean hadn’t been gone long when Sam woke up. The first thing he saw was the note on the pillow next to him. A wave of disappointment spread over him, he had hoped to find Dean lying next to him but instead he had found himself waking up alone in an otherwise empty room. The note was simple, “Morning, just gone to get breakfast, be back soon.” Not even a kiss to finish off the basic sentence. Sam may have been drinking when they had kissed but he remembered everything, he remembered the soft pressure of Dean’s lips against his own and the rumble of each moan as it left his brothers parted mouth. He didn’t regret one single moment of it. He hoped that Dean didn’t either, but he couldn’t be sure until he saw him. What if Dean didn’t regret it at all though and had instead given him some space just in case he regretted it. Of course he didn’t. 

He wanted Dean to know how he felt but he knew that Dean didn’t really like to talk about emotions, he always called them chick flick moments. He needed to do something simple, yet sweet and special as well. It had to be an easy, understated way of telling someone that you basically are head over heels for them. After a quick search around the room he realised that there wasn’t anything romantic or loving at all about their over hyped honeymoon suit. Sure everything was red and there was a lot of lace and ribbon but nothing that really spoke about love. Maybe he could take inspiration from Dean and leave a note or even finish off Dean’s note. It was perfect. Sam picked up the scruffy note that Dean had made and flipped it over revealing the blank back. Using a thick, black marker he drew a large “X”. It was the kiss that the note had been missing. He had a feeling that maybe Dean just wasn’t sure whether he should leave one or not and so to show his brother that he didn’t regret anything, he finished the note with a solid kiss. 

After gently resting the note back in its position on the pillow, the kiss side facing the door, he decided that his best option would be to go and have a shower, that way he wouldn’t be in the room for his brother’s return and so hopefully Dean would see the note and they could avoid any awkward exchanges. Everything was set, now he just had to see how it all panned out.  
. . . . . . . . . . 

Dean was on his way back to the hotel, the food sat piping hot on the seat next to him. He had ordered Sam whole wheat pancakes with freshly sliced strawberries. He knew his brother was a nut when it came to health food, he just couldn’t get enough of it. Dean on the other hand, loved nothing more than a big, juicy, bacon, double cheese burger. But as it was breakfast he had opted for a bacon, egg and sausage bagel, all held together with thick, gooey, melted cheese. His stomach rumbled at the thought of what was stuffed into the bag by his side. It had taken a lot of strength for him not to just sit down at the diner and eat it there, but he didn’t want Sam to get the wrong idea and think that he was avoiding him. Sure he didn’t want the awkward wake up moment when the person your with freaks out because they didn’t mean to do it, but then he also didn’t want Sam to think that he regretted it and wanted to act like it hadn’t happened. Him going out to get breakfast was simply an easy way for them to both have their own space to think about the situation without any awkward chick flick moments.

He was drawing closer and closer to the hotel. His heart was gradually beginning to beat faster in his chest. It had only just occurred to him that Sam might have still been asleep. What was he supposed to do in that situation? The hotel was just up ahead, he had no choice but to go in, he needed Sam. Slowing down he swung the car into the parking lot and into a space. Killing the engine with a deep sigh. Sam had probably heard the car pull in, it wasn’t the quietest engine in the world. He may have even been sat on the bed waiting for the door to open and for his brother to walk on in carrying breakfast. Yet Dean hadn’t even moved out of the driver’s seat. He couldn’t take it if Sam rejected him, if he didn’t want to be more than brothers, if he even wanted to be brothers anymore. He couldn’t put off the inevitable and so grabbing the bags with one hand and opening the car door with the other, he attempted to leave his worries in the impala and paste on his usual cheerful expression when he returned with food.

Just like the night before, when he entered the room he was faced with emptiness rather than Sam. He wasn’t sure if he was glad about this or if he felt that it was a bad sign. Glancing over at the unmade bed he saw the note still resting on the pillow. Had Sam not seen it? As he reached down to pick it up, his eyes caught something that hadn’t been there before. A large “X” now decorated the previously blank side of the note. Sam had seen it and he had finished it with what Dean had so longed to put. Sam had added the kiss. He could feel his heart physically swell in his chest. Without thinking, he dropped the food out of surprise and joy. Sam didn’t regret what had happened between them and this was his way of telling Dean that he felt the same way. 

“Dude, I’m guessing that’s our food on the floor” Dean hadn’t even heard Sam come out of the bathroom, he had been too happy in his own little bubble. 

“Oh crap!” realising what he had done, he went to get his car keys, he was about to say that he would be right back, when Sam planted a gentle kiss on his lips. The mess on the floor already forgotten.

It didn’t take them long to make it over to the bed. Their lips only parting as they settled down onto the messy mound of quilt. Sam’s wet hair left little damp patches on the pillow underneath him. They had both wanted each other for so long and now they finally knew how the other felt and it was as if the flood gates had opened and everything was pouring out into a lust filled make out. 

“God Sammy, you don’t even know how long I’ve wanted this”

A twinkle sprang up into Sam’s eyes, “you’re not the only one. Dean…” his voice trailed off. His brother could tell that there was something that he wanted to say. “What is it Sammy? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I’ve always been yours Dean.”

And with that they were kissing tenderly again, their hands entwined around each-other. Soft moans or pure pleasure leaving their throats every now and then. Dean skilfully slipped his hand under his brothers t-shirt and around to his warm, muscled back. He was holding him tightly against himself, not wanting there to be any space between them. 

“Sammy” Dean whispered between kisses, “I need you.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Incest and a sex scene.

It didn’t take Dean long to skilfully undress his bother. Sam was now leaning up against the pillows on the bed, his eyes full of lust as he watched his brother seductively remove his own clothes, one item at a time. Dean had slowly undone the buttons of his shirt, glancing up at his brother though thick, dark eye lashes. He was now working his way out of his jeans, carefully manoeuvring them down his chiselled hips and over his already hard cock. He saw Sam caressing his own erection while he watched him greedily from the bed. Dean was now standing in just his boxer’s, the fabric stretched tightly over his own desire and longing. He had decided to leave them on for his brother to remove. 

He made his way up the bed to meet Sam’s face, his lips finding his brothers without any hesitation. It felt so right. Their noses gently bumping against each other’s every so often as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Sam was the first to break away from the kiss. He didn’t move because he was uncomfortable though, he needed his mouth for another, more important, task. Carefully he slid his large frame down the bed towards Dean’s waiting crotch. His brother’s boxers still remained firmly in place, but not for long. Eagerly Sam went to work slipping them over Dean’s erection and down his muscled thighs. Dean’s cock quickly sprang free and the delight on Sam’s face was clearly apparent. He didn’t want to startle Dean by diving in and so instead he gently kissed the tip, a soft moan of encouragement urged Sam to proceed. Sam licked his lips and after taking a deep, steady breath, he gently lowered his mouth over his brother’s cock, taking in almost the full length in one go. With his brother sill inside his mouth he slowly worked his tongue up Dean’s shaft, while easing his mouth off of his cock and then back on. After coming up for air he started to gently tickle the tip of Dean’s cock with his tongue and every now and then he would slip his tongue into the slit at the tip causing his brothers hips to buck and an orgasmic groan to escape his throat. Sam could taste his brother’s pre-cum and knew that Dean was on the verge of erupting.

“Sammy” Dean was out of breath from the simple pleasure his brother had caused, “I want to be inside you”

Sam didn’t need to hear anything else, he was ready. He wanted to feel his brother pressing up against him and thrusting deeply. So that he wouldn’t hurt him, Dean licked his fingers and one at a time he slid them into his brother’s opening, stretching and massaging as he went. 

“Are you ready?”

Sam couldn’t have been more ready, he had been waiting so long for this and now it was finally happening. 

“Do it”

Dean planted his hands on Sam’s hips and slowly eased his cock in. A deep moan of satisfaction escaped Sam’s lips. He could feel his brother’s length filling him up and pressing against his prostate. He had never felt anything so intimate before. Of course he had slept with people before, he’d had sex with loads of girls in the past, but this was different. This was with Dean. He was connected with Dean on so many different levels, he truly loved him with all of his being. They were two sides of the same coin. 

Dean thrusted harder into his brother. The pleasure exploding inside of him. They were both close to the finish line. The muscles tightening in Sam’s shoulders as he prepared himself to erupt all over the soft sheets on the bed. Dean finished first, his body shaking as he let himself go inside of his brother. Sam followed quickly behind. Both men just lay there in utter bliss and exhaustion, their bodies still connected. 

“Wow Sammy, that was something else.” 

Sam didn’t have the energy to speak, he just eased himself off of his brother and turned to face him, a smile of agreement on his face. 

They could have easily laid there for hours, they would have if they weren’t such a mess. The bed was soaked by the remains of their love making and both of their bodies were slicked with sweat. Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat himself up. 

“I’m gonna take a shower, would you care to join me?”

Sam was already getting off the bed before Dean had even asked him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had sort of assumed that he would be joining his brother in all of his showers for the foreseeable future. After what they had just done he thought that they would be doing everything that other couples did and showering together is something that couples do.

Trying to play it cool, Sam shrugged and replied, “sure why not”.

With that Dean came around to the other side of the bed and took Sam’s hand in his own. He led his brother into the bathroom and closed the door with a click. It didn’t take long for the water to reach the perfect temperature. The shower cubicle wasn’t the largest but they didn’t mind. They wanted to be close, to be touching. Dean squirted the complimentary shampoo into the palm of his hand and worked it into a lather on his brother’s head. He used to wash Sam’s hair all the time when they were kid’s, when Sam was too small to wash it properly himself. This time was different though. Dean had always thought of Sam as being his, his best friend, his brother and now his lover. He wanted to take care of him and to show him just how much he loved him. 

They took their time in the shower, gently washing each other as if they were seeing each other for the first time and wanted to make sure they examined every part. Every now and again they would kiss tenderly and the water would wash over them creating waterfalls down their faces. They stayed in the shower for so long that the water eventually started to run cold. Sam couldn’t help but shiver as it hit his back.

“Time to get out baby, I’ll get you a towel and warm you up”.

Baby! Dean had referred to Sam as baby. Sam was used to being called Sammy by his brother but he had never been called baby before. A soft pink blush rushed to his cheeks. He couldn’t help but like the way it sounded. He was Dean’s Baby.

It didn’t take them long to dry off. Dean had wrapped the towel around Sam and had basically hugged him to get him warm and dry. It wasn’t the most conventional method, but it worked. They were now both dressed and were going about tidying the room. Dean was collecting the clothes that had been strewn around the room and Sam was removing the messed up sheets from the bed. He had scrunched them up into a ball and was now holding them against his chest. 

“I’ll just take these outside for the cleaner, could you find some fresh ones in the cupboard please”

“Sure thing baby” Dean smiled at the use of the word, he liked it to.

Sam had just stepped outside when a loud gunshot rang out followed by a thud against the wall of the motel. Panic quickly overtook Dean.

“Sammy!”


	10. Chapter Ten

One minute he was fine and then all of a sudden he felt a hot flash of pain explode in his stomach. His hand automatically jerked to the area. Warm, thick blood coated his palm when he pressed it to the tender flesh of his abdomen. For a brief moment he was confused, he didn’t know what had just happened, but then he looked up and saw a women holding a gun outstretched, a panicked expression on her face. He had been shot. He fell back against the motel wall, his hand still gripping his wound. 

“Dean” his voice came out pained and crackled.

A second gun shot rang out and the women crumpled to the floor, blood oozing from her head. Sam vaguely remembered her face but he couldn’t figure out how he knew her. He couldn’t think about that right now though, he needed to stop his own bleeding. He needed Dean. As if like magic, Dean was suddenly by his side.

“Oh god Sammy, just hold on ok, you’ll be just fine”

Sam didn’t feel fine though. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and as though any moment he was going to pass out. For all he knew the bullet could have ruptured a vital organ and he was bleeding out. Everything was going blurry. Even Dean’s face was going in and out of focus.

“Stay with me Sammy, you hear me, stay with me!”

Sam started to slide down the wall and towards the hard, cold floor, but Dean managed to grab hold of him and keep him upright. He hooked his arm under his brother’s and dragged him towards the impala. He took one look at the women but didn’t move to see if she was alive, he didn’t care. She had shot Sam and so he hoped she was rotting in hell. He might have been able to fix Sam up himself but he wasn’t going to waste any time in checking him out in the motel room. He needed to get him to the hospital and fast. He couldn’t lose Sammy, not now, not ever. He would die without him.

Dean was driving as fast as the impala would allow, he pressed the peddle to the floor praying for more. Sam was beginning to shiver in the seat next to him and all colour had left his face.

“D-Dean…I…I’m, c-c-cold”

They kept an old blanket on the floor in front of the backseats and luckily it was in reach of Dean’s outstretched arm. He quickly grabbed it and attempted to lay it over his bother using one hand, all while keeping his eyes firmly on the road. He couldn’t risk crashing, not when Sam was already so badly hurt. 

“Just hold on Sammy, ok, we’re nearly there, please just hold on.” He wasn’t just talking to Sam. He could feel himself barely holding it together. He needed to stay strong for Sam, but he was breaking inside, panic and worry taking over. Sam was the earth to his moon, without him he would fall out of orbit and drift off into space, gravity no longer there to keep him in line. 

They quickly pulled around to the front of the hospital. Dean didn’t even care if they towed the impala, he wasn’t going to waste anytime parking. He hauled Sam up out of the passenger seat and held all of his brother’s weight. Sam was running on empty, he had no energy, it was surprising that he was even still conscious. Rushing inside Dean quickly found an abandoned wheel chair and gently rested Sam down into it. 

“Help, I need help here!”

Hearing his cry, two nurses quickly ran over and after taking in the situation they jumped into action and wheeled Sam off down the hall, Dean jogging after them making sure not to lose sight of his brother. 

“I’m right here Sammy, you hear me, I’m not gonna leave you”

They wheeled Sam through a set of double doors that where underneath a green sign that read the word “Emergency”. Dean was just about to follow them through when one of the nurses retuned and stepped in his way. 

“I’m sorry sir, but you’re going to have to wait out here. I’ll keep you updated on the situation but for now you are just going to have to be patient. I need you to fill out some paperwork for me while you wait.” 

Be patient! The situation! Dean could feel the anger building up inside of himself. 

“Sam! His name is Sam and he is not a situation!”

“Ok, sir, you need to stay calm, I promise, I will keep you updated on how Sam is doing”

Dean knew that there was nothing he could do, he had to leave Sam in their hopefully capable hands, but he didn’t have to be happy about it, he was far from happy about it all.   
. . . . . . . . . .

Dean was sat in the waiting room just around the corner from the entrance to the emergency area. It had seemed like forever since the nurse had last spoken to him. After telling him to wait she had quickly brought him a clip board with some forms on and handed him a pen. They wanted Sam’s details and his insurance information. Obviously neither of them had any insurance, however, Dean did have a wallet full of credit cards. He just needed to pick one that matched up to two of their ID’s 

Sam Webber, Dean had printed the name in black ink into the top empty box of the form. Next of kin, Dean Webber. He hated using different surnames for things this important, but he couldn’t risk leaving any trace of them, especially since they were using fake credit cards. The rest of the form was pretty easy to fill in since most of it remained blank. Once he was done with it he had handed it over to the lady at reception. The plan was to just get Sam stitched up and then hand over the credit card. Things were never that simple though. Sam had looked close to death as he was taken away. It was clear that a couple of stiches wouldn’t fix it this time. 

“Mr Webber?”

A tall, slender women dressed in scrubs was heading towards Dean. Finally he would hear some news about Sam. 

“Your brother has been seriously injured and I’m afraid we have no choice but to operate”

Operate? Sure Sam had been shot but it’s not like they hadn’t dealt with something like this before. He himself had been shot once and their dad had removed the bullet and patched him up without any help. 

“Sam is suffering from hypovolemic shock due to a loss of blood, but before we can deal with that, we need to remove the bullet and check for any internal damage. He will require a transfusion but we really need to stop the bleeding before we can give him one.”

Dean wasn’t stupid but he wasn’t good with words like Sam. He didn’t have a clue what hypovolemic shock was but it didn’t sound good. 

“Do whatever you have to, he has to be alright”

The women, who Dean had guessed was a doctor, nodded and assured him that she would keep him updated. She then scurried off back into the emergency rooms.  
. . . . . . . . . . 

“Sam, can you hear me? I’m Doctor Jones, you’re in safe hands now and we’re going to have to take you through to surgery.”

All Sam could make out was the fuzzy outline of a person hovering over him. His eyelids were heavy and it took so much strength to stay awake. 

“You have lost a lot of blood but we need to remove the bullet and check for any internal damage. Just hold on ok. Your brother is waiting to see you.”

Dean! Sam wanted to see Dean so much. He knew that his body was in trouble and he couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing his brother again. His mouth was dry and his voice was hoarse but he managed one word.

“Dean”

With that his body finally gave up fighting to stay awake and he tumbled into darkness.  
. . . . . . . . . .

Dean’s head shot up at the sound of the doors opening, he expected to see the doctor heading his way with more news, but instead he saw a bed being wheeled out. Sam! His brother was lying out cold surrounded by doctors and nurses, all of their faces were set into a hard, serious look of determination. He had to see Sam before they operated and so he jogged after them and quickly caught up.

Taking his brothers hand in his own he took the brief moment to say a few last minute things before he was gone and out of reach. 

“Sam, don’t you give up, don’t you dare give up. Remember what I said last time you were hurt, there ain’t no me if there ain’t no you. We’re a team Sammy.”

Dean didn’t ever want to let go of his brother’s hand. If he had been allowed to he would have stayed by his side for the operation. Instead he had to let him go. He was left stood in the empty hospital corridor, his eyes fixed on the closing double doors.

There was nothing he could do now apart from wait.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Dean felt like ripping his own hair out. He couldn’t even think straight, he was just too worried and stressed out to focus on anything other than Sam lying on the operating table. What if he didn’t pull through? He couldn’t cope with even the idea of losing Sam, let alone it actually happening. He couldn’t just sit there, he needed to walk, to do something, anything. He glanced up at the direction signs on the wall opposite. There was a chapel just down the corridor. Dean had never been religious. He knew that angels existed and that Lucifer was real and sure he guessed that god was probably around somewhere to, but he still didn’t class himself as being religious. Religion is all about having faith and he didn’t have that. To him these things existed just like everything else and he wasn’t about to go and worship any random thing just because it was there. He knew that Sam classed himself as a Christian though and maybe he could give the whole praying thing a shot on behalf of his brother. 

“Hey...er...God, I guess, or whoever just so happens to be listening. Sam’s hurt and it’s not looking good. I get that you probably don’t give a crap about us, but Sam believes in you and we have done a lot for you. We have sacrificed our own lives for you people. I’m asking, I’m begging you, don’t take him away from me.”

Dean looked like a broken man kneeling in front of the old cross at the head of the room. His arms hung by his sides and his head was down. It was as if the weight of the world was pressing down on his rigid shoulder blades. 

“Sam is not going to die Dean, not now”

The voice was familiar. Dean hadn’t heard it in a while and part of him had thought that he would never hear it again. Yet here he was. Castiel. He had never been happier to hear the angel’s, husky yet reassuring, voice. 

“I hear hospitals are a good place to take sick people and so I assure you that you did the right thing.”

Dean turned to look in the direction of where Castiel’s voice had come from and was surprised to be greeted by nothing. He should have known better than to believe that Castiel would be there for him as a friend. He had probably come out of obligation to simply answer Dean’s cry. At least he had reassurance that Sam wasn’t going to die, or so Cas had said anyway. 

He needed to get back to the waiting area. For all he knew Sam could have been out of surgery. He was slightly angered by Castiel just leaving like that and yet he was feeling calmer and more positive than when he had entered the chapel. He believed what Castiel had said, Sam was going to be ok, he had to latch onto that notion and stick with it. 

Someone had been looking for him, he got back to the waiting area and found Dr Jones there. A look of concern on her face. This was not what Dean had been hoping for. 

“We have successfully managed to retrieve the bullet, however it did cause some internal damage.”

The positive feeling brought on by Castiel’s reassurance was slowly starting to fade. 

“The bullet ruptured Sam’s spleen and I’m afraid that we can’t repair the damage.”

Before she could explain, Dean, now feeling totally panicked again, suddenly interrupted.

“What do you mean you can’t repair the damage? Sam has to be ok!”

Sensing his overwhelming worry Dr Jones went on to explain the situation further. 

“Due to the damage we need to remove Sam’s spleen, but we can’t do that without your permission.”

“Do it!”

Dean didn’t even have to think before he answered. He had already told them to do whatever they had to in order to save Sam. He had finally gotten everything he had always wanted and he couldn’t lose it now. He had loved Sam from the moment that his mother had placed the wriggling bundle into his awaiting arms. He remembered the soft pink tint of his cheeks and the toothless smile that filled his chubby face. Sam had always been his and yet now he knew that Sam loved him to. They were more than brother’s they were soulmates.   
. . . . . . . . . .

“Dean, this is Sam”

His mother was holding something wrapped in a blanket close to her chest. Eager for a closer look her stepped forward and reached out. He wanted to hold whatever his mother found so precious.

“Go sit in the chair by the window son and then you can hold him.”

Dean quickly did what his father had instructed and waited patiently with his hands outstretched. As soon as the bundle was placed into his arms a wave of love overwhelmed him. It was as if his own heart grew at the sight of his brother. He had never seen anything more perfect in the whole world. Sammy was perfect. Sam had been wriggling slightly at first but then as soon as their eyes locked he was suddenly calm and his mouth settled into a contented smile. Dean knew in that moment that Sammy was his and he could never love anyone or anything more than he loved his little brother. 

Before he could object his father had reached down and gently picked Sam up. The empty space in his arms felt wrong somehow. He knew that he never wanted to be parted from Sam. Even though John and Mary were their parents and Dean loved them both, he felt as though he didn’t fully trust them to keep Sam safe, in his heart he felt that the only person that Sam would ever truly be safe with was him. It had only taken seconds for Sam to become Dean’s entire world. Nothing else seemed to matter quite so much anymore. 

Dean couldn’t help feeling like a failure. He hadn’t managed to keep Sam safe this time. Sam had been shot and Dean wasn’t there to stop it. He would have gladly taken the bullet for Sam. He would do anything for his brother. All he could do now was wait  
. . . . . . . . . .

“Mr Webber?”

Dean had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t heard Dr Jones walk over.

“Sam is out of surgery. It went well and he’s now in recovery.”

Dean was so relived he could barely contain himself. “Can I see him?”

“He’s still sleeping but you are welcome to sit by his bed. I’ll show you to his room.”

He wanted to run straight to his brothers bed side, however, unaware as to where his bed side actually was he had no choice but to walk alongside the doctor at her slightly too slow pace. Irritation putting a slight damper on his relief. 

“Sam may be quite out of it when he wakes up, but don’t worry, its completely normal”

She pushed open a door to their right and gestured for Dean to follow her into the room. Sam was lying on his back on the bed. An IV drip attached to the back of his hand. Somehow he managed to look small and weak, for a man of Sam’s size Dean thought that it would be impossible. His skin had a sort of greyish tinge to it and he had large dark shadows under his eyes. The site of his brother made Dean’s heart ache. He longed to curl up next to his brother and make everything better. He hated when Sam had a cold let alone anything as serious as this. 

He hadn’t noticed Dr Jones slip out of the room. He was glad that she didn’t make any fuss about leaving though and hadn’t tried to talk to Dean. She must have sensed that he wanted to be left alone with his brother, that he wanted privacy to take in what had happened and to really show emotion before he needed to be strong for Sam when he woke up. There was already a chair by the side of Sam’s bed and so he quietly lowered himself down into it and very gently he carefully lifted his brother’s hand and held it in his own, his thumb making circles around Sam’s knuckle. 

“I’m here Sam, you’re okay, you just need to rest.”

He doubted Sam could even hear him he was in such a deep sleep, yet Dean found comfort in talking to him anyway. 

“I love you Sammy.” 

Dean said this without any hesitation. He knew in his heart that it was the truth. He did love Sam. He loved him more than anything else on earth. More than anything else anywhere. Dean hated chick flick moments and so he probably wouldn’t tell Sam to his face if he could get away with it, but with Sam lying there asleep he didn’t care about how girly he sounded. He let his guard drop and relaxed, letting his raw emotions shine through.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam regains consciousness and finds out what happened.

The room was beginning to get dark as the afternoon gradually faded into evening. The only sound in the room was the monitor next to Sam’s bed beeping in time with his heart. His head felt fuzzy in a weird sort of way. It wasn’t like when he had concussion. It felt as though it was wrapped in a thin layer of cotton wool. It also seemed to take him a lot longer than it normally would to open his eyes and get them into focus. He could see Dean half lying on the bed by his side. His head resting on his folded arms. He wanted to reach out and brush his fingers through his brother’s hair but as he went to lean forward a sharp pain flared up in his stomach. Dean was suddenly awake, it was as if his body sensed that Sam was in pain.

“Sammy?”   
Dean had a look of concern on his face. He noticed that Sam had sat up slightly and was leaning forward.

“Wow there Sammy. Don’t try and move ok. You’ve just had major surgery, it’s gonna be sore for a while.”

Major surgery? Sam couldn’t remember any mention of surgery. 

“Surgery?”

Dean hadn’t realised that Sam might not have known anything about the surgery. He had been pretty out of it when they had got him to the hospital and so they probably hadn’t been able to talk it through with him and if they had he probably wouldn’t have been paying much attention. Dean didn’t know what to say to his brother. He didn’t want to panic him about the fact that he no longer had a spleen and he also didn’t want to say the wrong thing about any of it. He could see the confused look on Sam’s face, his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth slightly open.

“Erm, I’ll go and get Dr Jones.”

With that he was quickly out of the door leaving Sam dazed and befuddled. 

A few minutes later Dean had returned along with Dr Jones.

“Hello Sam, it’s good to see that you’re awake. Dean told me how he mentioned your surgery. I am here to talk you through what happened and what’s going to happen now.”

Sam still felt pretty groggy and so he wasn’t sure how much of what she was saying he would actually remember, luckily Dean was there and he could fill in the blanks for him later. He wasn’t off to a good start, he hadn’t been paying much attention and hadn’t realised that she had already started explaining. 

“Don’t worry though, you can live without it.”

“Wait…what can I live without?” Panic was beginning to rise up his throat and he struggled to choke it back down. As far as he was aware he needed everything that he had. He didn’t have much but what he did have he needed desperately. Dean could see the distress on his brother’s face.

“Your spleen Sammy. Don’t worry though, they wouldn’t have removed it if you couldn’t live without it, right doc?”

Sam instinctively moved his hand to his stomach, flinching slightly when he felt the bandage. 

“You can live just fine without a spleen” Dr Jones said answering the brother’s concerns, “you will have a reduced immune system though and so I am going to immunise you against some of the things that can cause you serious infections. You will also have to take a low dosage of antibiotics daily in order to boost your systems defences. Other than that you should be able to carry on your life as normal.” 

“So, erm, when can I go home then?”

Sam hated hospitals, Dean did to and so both of them tried to avoid them as best they could. Any prolonged stay in one felt like torture to them. They wouldn’t go as far as saying hell as from both of their experiences, they doubted anything was worse than hell. Well apart from losing each other, they would choose hell over that any day. 

“Sam, you have just had a major operation, you’re going to be in here for at least a couple more days, possibly even a week.”

The brothers looked at each other and in shocked unison they exclaimed, “A week!”  
. . . . . . . . . . 

It had been a few hours since Dr Jones had left them alone. Sam was stressed about the prospect of a week in hospital, but he had also still been extremely tired and so somehow he had managed to drift off fairly quickly after she had left the room. A sleep had been just what he needed and when he next woke up he felt a lot more like his old self, his self who still had all of his organs. 

“Dean?”

Dean had drifted off in the chair next to his brother’s bed, he wasn’t in a deep sleep though, his guard was still up and so he was quickly awoken by the sound of his younger brother’s voice.

“What happened to the women, who, yano” rather than finishing off the question he gestured to the bullet wound on his stomach. 

“The crazy bitch shot herself Sammy, she’s probably Crowley’s new play thing”

Of course Sam didn’t like the women, she had shot him after all, but he couldn’t help but feel a slight sadness at the fact that she had killed herself. He also couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that he knew her.

“Dean, I, I feel like I knew her somehow.”

To Sam’s surprise, Dean didn’t look confused of shocked, he just reached over and took his brothers hand and started to gently stroke Sam’s knuckles with his thumb.

“You did Sam, she was the wife of that guy who got killed by that werewolf, the one who followed us on that hunt last month. I guess she must have blamed us, or something like that anyway.”

Of course, Sam had been the one who told her the tragic news, he had tried to comfort her, but she had just spat at him and pushed him away. She had shouted at him that it was their fault and they   
were going to pay for his death. He had thought it was just the grief talking, clearly she had decided to follow through on her threat. He felt like he deserved it though, it had been their fault, his fault even that her husband was dead. He carried the guilt around with him along with everything else that he had ever done wrong.  
. . . . . . . . . . 

“Dean, I think someone is following us.”

Sam had been hearing the odd rustling of leaves for a short while behind him, it wasn’t until he heard the snap of a branch underfoot that he was sure of it though. Dean knew not to question his brother, he trusted him completely and if Sam sensed they were being followed then they sure as hell were being followed by someone or more likely, something. He instinctively withdrew his gun from the back of his jeans and gestured for Sam to go behind him. Sam was taller than Dean now, he was a grown man and yet Dean still felt the natural urge to protect his baby brother. 

“Come on out you coward!”

Dean wasn’t afraid. They had been searching for the werewolf ever since the first attack had been reported in those woods. He was hoping for a quick and easy kill so they could sign the case off and get the hell out of that god forsaken town. They had been there too long as far as Dean was concerned and he was getting worried about their cover being blown. Eventually someone had to contact the real authorities, unless they showed up themselves. 

“Don’t shoot! It’s me, Ricky”

Ricky slowly emerged from behind some thick bushes. He had been causing the brothers trouble ever since they had gotten to town. Annoyingly Ricky had been the one who first saw the werewolf and he had now built up a reputation as being the crazy guy around the town, even though Sam and Dean knew he was telling the truth. Anger flared up in Dean’s face.

“You stupid son of a bitch! Do you know that I nearly shot you? God damn it Ricky! What are you even doing here?”

Ricky looked as though he had been slapped around the face, hard.

“I, I just want to help is all.”

Sam was about to step in and calm his brother down when a loud howl broke across the woods. Ricky, quickly recovering, took off in the direction of the sound. He was determined to take the beast down and prove to everyone that he was right. Sam and Dean were hot on his heels.

“Ricky, wait, it’s not safe!”

Sam’s efforts to warn the man were useless. They emerged into a small clearing in the woods, Ricky was facing the werewolf head on, a small knife shaking in his hand. The werewolf lunched itself at Ricky but Dean got in the way, its claws ripping into his shoulder as he flung him out of the way and into a nearby tree. Sam wanted to rush over to his brother’s side and make sure that he was ok but he had to stop the beast from killing Ricky. He withdrew his gun and took aim at the beast, one silver bullet could take it down if he hit the right spot. The werewolf was too quick though, within seconds it had its teeth latched onto Ricky’s bicep, its sharp fangs drawing blood. Sam managed to focus his aim on the beast’s chest and he shot, one, two, three bullets flying through the air and deep into the monsters chest. The werewolf’s body went limp and fell to the ground, leaving Ricky gripping his arm in agony.

“Dean!”

Sam was by his brother’s side as soon as the beast had hit the ground. His brother’s head resting in his lap.

“Come on Dean, wake up”

Soft, silent tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t stand to see Dean hurt and even worse if Dean were to die. Before Deans eyes had even opened he reached up his hand and brushed the tears off his brother’s cheek with the edge of his thumb. He could always tell when Sam was crying, even if he didn’t see the tears. Sam was instantly relived by the gentle gesture and pulled his brother into a close embrace. Both of them forgetting about Ricky even being there.

“Er, guys, a little help here”

Sam looked over at Ricky and saw that he was starting to look pale, he needed his wound looked at, but Sam knew that no doctor would be able to help him, not this time. He reluctantly let his brother go and stood up to go and see to Ricky.

“I’m so sorry, it shouldn’t have been like this.”

He could see the confused look on the man’s face. To him the beast was dead and he could finally prove that he wasn’t crazy. Sure he had gotten hurt and so had Dean, but it was over, why would Sam be apologising. And then he realised that Sam had withdrawn his gun again.

“Wait, what are you doing, it’s over, it’s dead”

The tears started to fill Sam’s eyes again and his hand couldn’t help but tremble under the weight of the gun.

“It’s over for now, when you turn it will all start up again, no one else is going to get hurt.”

Ricky gripped his arm tighter attempting to stop the flow of blood.

“No, Sam, it’s fine, I’m fine, barely a scratch.”

“I wish that were true.” And with that he lifted his gun and pulled the trigger.  
. . . . . . . . . .

Dean could tell that Sam was getting upset. He wanted more than anything to climb up onto the bed next to his brother and hold him close in his arms, to kiss away his tears. But he couldn’t, not there and not when Sam was still so fragile.

“It wasn’t your fault Sammy, you saved a lot of people doing what you did, what you had to do”

The silent tears had started to cascade down his soft cheeks and were creating dark blue patches on his hospital gown where they landed. 

“I know Dean, it’s just so hard, Ricky wasn’t a bad guy and his wife…his wife didn’t deserve what happened either.”

Dean didn’t have any words to console his brother, instead he slowly got up and pressed a gentle kiss onto Sam’s forehead, his mouth lingering there while his brother nuzzled into his chest. 

“You should get some rest, ok”

Sam nodded and reached his arm around his brother’s waist pulling him in for a much needed hug. The pain killers numbing his wound so he could move more easily as long as he was careful. Dean, careful not to hurt his brother in any way, slid his arm around his brother’s back and held him close against his chest until he heard soft snores escaping his brother. Sam really did need his rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I dragged the hospital bit out with Sam being in surgery. This is the end of that part now. I enjoyed writing about the werewolf attack and so I think I may write some more traditional supernatural style stories later on.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its such a short chapter, I have been really busy lately with university. Hopefully soon I will have some more time and I will be able to write some more action and romance into the story and really bring it back to life. I hope your not getting too bored of it.

It was like a weight had been lifted as they saw the hospital sign disappearing through the rear window of the impala. Sam had ended up staying in the hospital for four days and they had seemed like the longest four days that had ever existed. He couldn’t wait to be back on the open road with Dean by his side.

“So, I’m guessing our holiday is over.”

Dean momentarily took his eyes off the road and gave Sam a slightly shocked and confused look. He couldn’t figure out why Sam would have come to such a conclusion. Sure they had taken a brief…detour, but the holiday was still a plan. Now more than ever as Sam needed time to fully recover. They hadn’t spoken about what had happened between them in the honeymoon suit, they hadn’t wanted anyone to hear and so Dean took the opportunity to reach over and gently squeeze his brother’s knee before leaving it resting on Sam’s thigh. 

“Of course it’s not Sammy, I said we would have a holidays and that’s what we’re gonna have.”

Dean could tell by his brother’s face that this was the response he had been secretly hoping for.

“Sounds good to me…baby”

Sam had remembered Dean calling him baby and he didn’t want it to stop and so he decided to bring it back himself. The use of the word brought a smirk to Dean’s face and rewarded Sam with a light, joking slap to the leg.

“Hey, that’s my word…baby”

Dean had thought about addressing what had happened between them but he didn’t feel like he really needed to anymore. They had kissed and then the following day they had made love. Neither of them had been drunk for the second. He did however, feel like he needed to address where they were heading, not in terms of geographical location, but rather in terms of each other and their relationship. They were brothers, but now would they also be considered lovers and how would that even work? Pulling the impala over to the side of the road he proceeded to address their situation.

“So, er, Sam…Sammy, I know that neither of us regret what went down between us, well I know for sure that I don’t.”

“I don’t either” Sam interrupted.

“Good, Great even. But...what do we do now? I mean, we’re brothers but we fucked, I know it’s wrong but…” 

Dean’s voice trailed off, he had intended to say how he didn’t want to stop making love to Sam and how even though it was wrong, he didn’t care, as to him it couldn’t have felt more right, but instead he went quiet, not wanting to push Sam away by being too forward. Sam sensed Dean’s discomfort and reached his hand up to gently rest it on his brother’s cheek, turning Dean’s face towards his. 

“It’s not wrong Dean, how could it be when it feels so right. Sure other people might not understand it, but hell, what about our lives would they understand? It’s you and me, Dean,   
it always has been, we just hadn’t fully realised it.” 

Sam always knew what to say and he wasn’t one to shy away from a chick flick moment. Everyone always thought that Dean was the strong one, that without him, Sam would be lost, but that wasn’t true. To Dean, Sam was the strongest person that he had ever known. He had gone through so much in his life and yet he still remained positive and optimistic that everything would work out. He still believed that there was good left in the world, where as Dean only saw darkness, despair and death. 

Rather than trying to come up with the right words to express his feelings to his brother, Dean slowly lent forward closing the gap between them. His lips pressing softly against his brothers. It wasn’t an intense kiss and yet it was still full of passion and love. Both men knew that they weren’t just fucking, they were drawn to each other on so many different levels. It was as if their souls were merging into one. 

Sam broke away first, but kept his forehead resting on his brothers, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and steady.

“I love you to”

Dean’s eyes opened in surprise. He had told Sam that he loved him while he thought Sam had been sleeping. He opened his mouth to ask but decided not to question it and instead reclosed the gap between them and intensified their kiss. He didn’t feel embraced at all about Sam knowing how he felt, instead he felt happier than he had ever thought was possible. Sam was his and he was Sam’s, that was all that mattered and all that ever would matter. Turning the key in the ignition, the impala roared to life. Finally they were on their way and would be able to enjoy their holiday now more than ever.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its been so long since I have written anything. I also apologise for how drawn out the story has been and how it could have been a lot better if I had planned it better. I think I may create a series of works related to this story but have them shorter and cuter. If you have stayed with me this long then thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading my first ever fanfiction.

It didn’t take them long to get to Boca Grande. The time seemed to fly by as they were deep in conversation. For once they weren’t discussing the details of their latest hunt or the next one they had lined up. No, for once they were reminiscing. 

“Hey, do you remember the time that you glued yourself to the chair at Bobby’s?”

“Glued myself Dean, really, glued myself! I remember you hiding around the corner watching with the glue still in your hand when dad found you.”

Dean couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading across his face as he stared out of the front window. He loved looking back and remembering the normal times. The times that they pranked each other and just acted like a family. They hadn’t happened often, but when they did, Dean made sure to cherish every moment. 

“Hey look at that, we’re here”. A large welcome sign stood tall and proud over the road.

“I vote finding a motel and then kicking back with a cold one on the beach, you with me baby?”

Dean would normally have called Sam ‘little brother’ at that point but he seemed to prefer the new pet name he had adopted for Sam. 

“Sounds perfect”

There weren’t many motels in the area, it was a fairly small place after all. They ended up at one called the “Singing Seashell”. It was a small beach side motel that had been painted sky blue and white. The paint was chipping slightly and the odd bit of railing was cracked, but to the two brothers, it was heavenly. For once they didn’t have to worry about fighting evil or pretending to be federal agents or cops. They were there to relax and just enjoy each-others company

“Hello young man.” The friendly older women greeted Sam with a warm, welcoming smile as soon as he entered. 

“Hi, I’d like to book a room please.”

“Sure thing sweetie, is it just for one or will someone be joining you?”

“For two, my, erm…” Crap what was he going to call Dean? He couldn’t say brother and then ask for a king sized bed but he also didn’t know whether Dean was now his boyfriend or not.

“Partner. Hi, I’m Dean. We’ll take a king room please.”

Dean always seemed to turn up just at the right moment. He had been out getting the bags out of the car when Sam had gone in to book the room. The women behind the counter seemed to look slightly disappointed. Older women always seemed to be attracted to Sam and Dean could tell she had hoped his brother had been available. She took their names and quickly handed over the key. 

Their room was large and light. Sky blue seemed to be the main colour for the whole of the motel as it continued into their room. The first thing Sam did was stride over to the double doors on the other side of the room and throw them open. His eyes closing as the refreshing breeze off the ocean hit his face. Pure bliss. Before Sam had even opened his eyes he felt Dean’s strong arms come around his waist. His whole body melted into his brother’s touch. 

“So do you like it here baby?”

Sam twisted around in his brother’s arms and wrapped Dean in a tender embrace. Answering the question with a gentle kiss. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy. 

“I love you Dean”

“I love you to Sammy”

They finally had some peace in their lives. They had each other and they didn’t need anyone or anything else. They were going to make the most of their break and just focus on each other and discovering themselves as a couple in love. They had always been side by side, yet now, more than ever, they were one.


End file.
